


Is Giles... Sexy?

by Khoshekh42



Series: Rupert Giles can Sing [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Crack-ish, F/M, Giles is still sad, I couldn't resist, Jenny Calendar just want her boyfriend to be happy, Rupert Giles is sexy, Song: Sweet Transvestite, Spoilers for Episode: s02e08 Dark Ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khoshekh42/pseuds/Khoshekh42
Summary: Set just after my work 'November 1st', Giles sings 'Sweet Transvestite' and no one knows what's happening. Things get sad as Giles goes into the background of his band, but Ms. Calendar is there to make Giles happy.





	Is Giles... Sexy?

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Uq2vaP2cLU
> 
> This is Anthony Stewart Head ACTUALLY singing Sweet Transvestite and hholy shittt.  
> (Plus: In the thumbnail, he is in drag)

He started to play. The further he got into the intro, the more into it he got, and the more of a smile started to come across his face.

“How d’you do, I  
See you’ve met my  
Faithful handyman  
He’s a little brought down because  
When you knocked  
He thought you were the c-c-c-c-candy man.”

They gaped. Xander leaned over to Willow and Buffy. “This may be a hallucination, but are you seeing Giles sing Sweet Transvestite, or is it just me?”  
Willow leaned back, “Is it just me or is Giles kinda… sexy?” Buffy nodded.  
Behind them, the library door opened, revealing Ms. Calendar. She paused as she heard the singing.

“Don’t get strung out by the way that I look  
Don’t judge a book by its cover  
I’m not much of a man by the light of day  
But by night I’m one hell of a lover.”

Ms. Calendar had to catch herself from dropping the books she’d borrowed from Giles onto the floor.

“I’m a sweet transvestite  
From Transexual, Transylvania. Uh uh.

“Why don’t you stay for the night?  
Or maybe a bite?  
I could show you my favorite obsession  
I’ve been making a man   
With blond hair and a tan  
And he’s good for relieving my tension.”

Giles seemed to have gotten really into at this point, his voice was growly, and was grinning even as he blushed heavily. 

“I’m just a sweet transvestite  
From Transexual, Transylvania. Uh uh.  
I’m just a sweet transvestite  
From Transexual, Transylvania. Ah ha ha ha!

“Let me show you around, or maybe play you a sound  
You look like you’re both pretty groovy  
Of if you want something visual that’s not too abysmal  
We could-”

Giles was ripped from his reverie when he looked up to see a grinning Ms. Calendar. He stopped singing entirely, and became redder than Ms. Calendar had ever seen him before.

“Jenny. I- um… Jenny. I apologize, I- this is- this is entirely-”

“Rupert, there is absolutely no need to apologize. This,” She motioned toward Giles’s entirety, “Is the best thing I’ve seen all day.”

“Ms. Calendar?” Willow said, “Did you know that Giles used to be in a punk-rock band?”

“No, and I thank you greatly for that information. Rupert this is beautiful, I didn’t   
know you could sing. Or play the guitar- especially the electric guitar.”

“Yes. Well.” Giles pulled the guitar strap off his shoulder, and turned the amp off. “That doesn’t mean this was professional in the slightest.”

“You needed to let off some steam. After yesterday and all. I mean, finding out someone you care about is actually a bad person is hard.” Buffy spoke with a little too much understanding.

“It’s not like I just learned. I’ve known.” Giles’s voice was steely, and he rubbed his left forearm unconsciously.

“Is that why the band split up?” 

Giles’s laugh at that wasn’t kind. “You could say that. Although Randell wasn’t Ethan’s fault, not entirely.”

The four of them rushed forward as Giles’s eyes darkened and filled with tears. 

“Rupert. I’m sure there’s nothing you could have done.” Ms. Calendar tried to comfort him. 

“You really don’t know that, Jenny. You don’t know who I was back then.”

“Giles, just saying, you’re just about the last person I’d peg as a bad person.”

“Sure, ‘Rupert Giles’ might be alright.” Giles said bitterly, “But ‘Ripper’” He spoke with hatred, “Wasn’t.”

“Rupert, whatever it was you did back then, I’m going to find it in me to forgive you.”

Buffy, Xander, and Willow nod in agreement. 

Fire flashed in Giles’s eyes. “How are you going to forgive me,” He fiercely began unbuttoning his left sleeve. “When I can’t?” He shoved the sleeve up his arm to reveal a strange tattoo near the crook of his elbow. 

“What is that?” Jenny asked, somewhat concerned. “It looks demonic.”

“That’s because it is. It’s the mark of Eyghon. Eyghon the Sleepwalker.

“Who put that on you?” Xander seemed slow on the uptake.

Giles groaned. “You don’t understand, do you? I put it on myself. The band I was in? We decided it’d be a good idea to knock one of us out, and get them possessed by Eyghon. It was our version of hard drugs in the 70’s. Then we had to kill Randell when it got out of control."

“Rupert… Please, I am here whenever you need to talk, but I think now you just need to stop being so hard on yourself, come over here and let me give you a hug.” Ms. Calendar set the books in her arms down and motioned for Giles to do just as she said. 

After sighing, Giles gave in, and buried his face in her shoulder, allowing her to hold him to stroke his hair comfortingly.

She kissed him chastely on the temple. 

Seeming to forget where he was, and who was there, Giles pulled her forward to kiss her a little less chastely, a little more urgently.

Buffy, Willow, and Xander took this as their cue to leave.


End file.
